


A Confession Gone Wrong

by TurquoiseWAR



Series: Stories for Milo Murphy's Law [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, I also like awkward situations, I like to make my characters suffer, Love Confessions, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseWAR/pseuds/TurquoiseWAR
Summary: ((This is a random scenario where my OC tries to ask out someone/a canon character and you can probably guess where that goes.. I won't really do OC x Canon characters too often, unless I'm bored or like the idea. I will also explain my character in later chapters/stories! Anyways, I think that's about it and I hope you like the short story!))





	

   Taking a deep breath, Ashton placed a hand to his chest, over the heart that was beating a hundred times a minute. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. To actually do something like this, without failure or freaking out. Glancing over from his locker, he saw the person he wanted to talk to. Taking another breath in, he quickly rehearsed what he was going to say in his head, before finally forcing himself to finally do it. Walking up to the trio, he cleared his throat to make his presence known.  
   All three of them turned to the noise and saw the spiky, dark-brown haired male, who seemed to nervously look at them. "Oh, hey, Ashton!" Milo chirped in greeting, smiling widely, despite how rude he can be from time to time. Melissa and Zack didn't truly greet him, simply giving him a skeptical look. "Hey, Murphy, Chase and Underwood.. Would you guys mind if I borrowed Zack for a moment?.." For once, he used Zack's first name, even though he used his last name to begin with. This caused the trio to all look at each other with confused looks. "Uh, sure?.." The male with shark-like hair answered, though it sounded more like a question.  
   Zack followed Ash to an area that was more secluded, since the other refused to do this in front of people. Upon getting to the area, he turned towards the male in question and felt his mouth become dry. Gosh, how in the heck was he going to do this? "Alright, something's up. What do you want now? To mess with Milo and make fun of him? To get him in trouble? What is it?" Blinking a couple of times, he raised a brow as he replied with an odd tone, "Okay, let's get this straight.. No, I don't want to mess with Milo and make fun of him. Also, I don't want to get him in trouble. It's not about Murphy or Chase.. I just wanted to talk to you about something.."  
   Now, this was something Zack has to hear. "And that would be?" Clearing his throat, he finally got the words out, "I know we haven't really known each other long or at all. I also know that I might not be nicest guy, but, you seem like a really cool guy and I was wondering if maybe you wanted hang out some time or go out on a date?.." The black-haired male blinked a couple of times, staring at him blankly. After a few minutes of intense silence, Zack stated firmly, "I'm sorry (even though I'm really not), but I don't think I could do that. It's not you, it's me. Well, it's actually you, but you know.." The sound of shattering could be heard in Ashton's head as he heard those words. Regret flashed in his eyes as the urge to cry seemed to increase.  
   Underwood seemed to notice the change in mood and quickly stumbled out, "Are you alright?.." Ashton should've prepared himself for this, but he didn't... Instead, he awkwardly let his mouth run, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine.. It's no problem, really!.." Deep down, though, he was sobbing and crying. Instead, he gave a forced smile as he quickly gestured to the hallway that would lead to Melissa and Milo, mumbling out, "It's probably best you get back to Mur- Milo and Melissa. They're probably worried about you." Worry could be read on the other's features as they felt the urge to make sure they were alright, but decided against it as he left to find his friends.  
   Little did he know, he left a man with his heart shattered at his feet...


End file.
